


All The Necessities Of Life

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Body Hair, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Makeup, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Andrea it's red lipstick. For Michonne it's Andrea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Necessities Of Life

Michonne found Andrea crouched down in front of one of the cosmetics displays in the wrecked pharmacy. 

“I thought you were gonna look for water.” Michonne sighed, slightly exasperated at her companion's lackadaisical attitude towards gathering supplies.

“I did, I found a couple of bottles in the back.” Andrea pulled out a liter bottle of water. She turned her attention back to the golden tubes of lipstick. “Hey, did you ever wear makeup before all of this?”

“Sometimes.” Michonne leaned against one of the display racks. “I never wore a lot of it though.”

“I used to wear so much of this stuff.” Andrea picked up a tube, popped it open, and twisted up the bullet. The lipstick was a brown-pink color and was covered in watery looking beads from the heat. She tossed it aside. “Just thinking about it is weird. I mean, I spent so much time making myself look 'natural' and 'professional.'” Andrea made air quotes with her fingers. “Now I don't have to worry about that ever again.”

“That's one positive thing. No more having to worry if your mascara looks good, no more shaving your armpits.” Michonne chuckles.

“No more patriarchal beauty standards!” Andrea pumped her fist. “Figures it would take the apocalypse to destroy that crap. But you know something? I kinda miss red lipstick.” The blonde held up a gold tube before she pocketed it. 

Michonne shook her head. That wasn't a necessity as far as she was concerned. But she wasn't about to say anything, because she had her own personal necessities as well. 

**

It turned out Andrea had taken more than the lipstick. That night, sitting around the lantern light, Andrea laid out her loot. The red lipstick, a tube of mascara, a black eyeliner, a couple of eye shadows, hair ties, and a bottle of red polish.

“Really?” Michonne looked at her with amusement. “You really wanna give yourself a makeover right now?”

“Hey, I always liked gussying myself up. It's good for the soul.” Andrea dug out a small pocket mirror that she'd taken as well, and began applying the red lipstick. First she carefully outlined her lips with the very tip of the bullet, before dragging it across the whole of her upper, then bottom lip. She pressed her lips together, moving them a little to spread the color out. The effect was immediate. Her face looked more distinct, and her lips looked fuller. Michonne couldn't take her eyes off of them. The red color was so bright in contrast to everything else. Not red like blood, but red like flowers and passion and sex. 

Andrea noticed her staring, and smiled at her coyly. “What do you think?”

“It's a good color on you.” Michonne said. The red made the blonde's teeth look a little whiter. The effect was jarring against her dirty face. 

“You should try it on.” Andrea capped the tube, and held it out to the other woman. Michonne wrinkled her nose.

“I dunno, I was always told reds didn't look good on dark skin.” 

“That's nonsense, everyone can wear red.”

“Also, I'm no good at applying that kind of stuff.” Michonne had grown up a bit of a tomboy, and even in adulthood she'd never mastered the art of makeup application. She'd never been interested in it quite frankly. The most she ever did was a bit of eye pencil and some lip gloss, and that was if she was feeling fancy. 

“Can I put it on you then?” Andrea asked.

“Knock yourself out.” Michonne crossed her legs and Andrea knelt in front of her. Michonne studied the blonde's face as she painted her lips like she'd done on herself. Her eyes her focused, and she looked like she was actually having fun. The sensation of the lipstick gliding across her lips depositing a layer of color that felt a little slippery was weird. Michonne wasn't used to anything but lip balm at this point, and even that had become a luxury.

“All done. Wow, it looks incredible on you.” Andrea's eyes rose to meet Michonne's. She was really happy. “Here, take a look.” The blonde handed her the mirror, and Michonne took a look. The red looked different on her than on the other woman. It looked less bright. It also emphasized the size of her lips, making it clear how sensual her mouth was. 

“Wow.”

“I told you. It seriously looks amazing on you.” Andrea gushed out. She sounded so excited that Michonne felt bashful, but full of pride.

“Yeah, I look pretty fantastic huh?” 

Andrea just nodded and sidled up closer. Michonne put an arm around her and pulled her close. Little moments like these made life livable.

“Is it weird that I wanna leave lipstick kisses all over you now?” Andrea looked at the other woman. 

“Nah. Because I wanna do the same thing.” Michonne planted a wet kiss on her cheek, leaving a bright red mark on it. Andrea let out a yelp. 

“Oh now it's on.” The blonde knocked Michonne onto her back, and began kissing her all over her face, leaving smears of red as she went. Her hands slipped up the other woman's shirt, and she planted a slurpy kiss next to her bellybutton, before blowing a loud raspberry on it. 

“Gah!” Michonne laughed, trying to keep quiet. “Stop that!”

Andrea just came back up and kissed her on the lips. As she lingered, the kiss turned from silly to passionate, her tongue slipping in between Michonne's full lips. When she pulled away, the lipstick was smeared from her mouth, making her look a little ridiculous. Michonne dug a bandanna out of her pocket.

“Here. You look like you just made out with Ronald McDonald.”

“Ew.” Andrea took the cloth and wiped her mouth clean, then wiped her cheek. “So do you.” She handed Michonne the bandanna and she did the same. She tossed it aside and pulled the blonde in to lay down next to her. Andrea entwined her fingers with Michonne's.

“You up for something more than kisses?” The blonde squeezed her hand. 

“Yeah.” Michonne kissed the other woman's forehead before shifting so she could kiss her mouth. “How about you use your mouth for something a little more creative?”

Andrea nipped at her bottom lip before sliding down until she was settled in between her legs. She pulled off Michonne's boots before pulling off her pants. The other woman's legs her slender but strong, and covered with dark hair. Andrea ran her hands up them slowly. She made no secret of how much she liked Michonne's body hair. She pressed kisses up her right leg, going from her ankle to her calf, from her knee to her inner thigh. Lightly, she kissed Michonne's mons through her underwear before going down her left leg, giving it the same treatment of kisses and the occasionally lick. 

Michonne sighed happily, until the teasing became too much. She pulled her underwear off, tossing it aside. 

“Take your pants off. I wanna to do you at the same time.”

Andrea got out of her pants and underwear with the kind of speed you only can manage when you're offered the opportunity to have an orgasm. Michonne motioned her to straddle her chest, and she did. Andrea dipped her head down, and, slipping her arms around Michonne's legs, licked a long lick down from the other woman's clit to the entrance of her cunt. Her tongue lapped at the hole briefly, tasting Michonne before gently sucking at the lips that framed it. 

The other woman let out a quiet moan and positioned herself so that she could do the same for Andrea. She pulled at the blonde's hips until she was sitting on her face, the inviting wetness pressing up against her mouth. Her tongue lapped at Andrea's cunt, pressing against her clit in the way she knew drove the other woman wild. The way she began to rock her hips against Michonne's face testified that she was doing it right. 

The feeling of Andrea's mouth on her cunt and the noises she was making where a few of the things that Michonne considered a personal necessity. Being with her this way was a privilege, and Michonne could only thank the strange luck that had brought them together. All of that were thoughts better left for when she wasn't completely absorbed by the task of making Andrea cum. Soon the only thing that mattered was their bodies against each other, their hands stroking and squeezing whatever flesh they could reach, and their mouths. 

They drew out orgasms from each other, leaving them weak and unwilling to do anything except lay head to thigh. Andrea muttered out something, her lips not leaving the soft skin of Michonne's dark thigh. 

“What's that?” Michonne ran her fingertips over the blonde's hip. 

“I said you should let me do your makeup sometime soon.”

“Hmm.” Michonne sounded non-committal, but she figured if the simple application of lipstick could lead to this, who knew what Andrea painting up her whole face could bring.


End file.
